Desconocido
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías si un desconocido te hiciese esto? - Las palabras de Scorpius (sus acciones, más bien) la llevan persiguiendo una semana. - Reto una imagen vale más que mil palabras de EEQCR. - Gui


**Gui**: Ya estoy yo otra vez participando en retos como una cosaca (?). Este es el reto una imagen vale más que mil palabras, Scorse de nuevo, de nuevo del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Y esta es la imagen: : / / browse . deviantart art / Caught-Scorpius-x-Rose-315854547 ... no sé de quién es pero gracias por hacerla. Es mona ;) aunque me ha metido en un apuro.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, bla bla bla, desde que hago retos no me curro los disclaimers, no parezco yo.

* * *

**Desconocido**

¿Cómo reaccionarías si un desconocido te hiciese esto?

Sólo de pensar en sus palabras se le ponía la cara roja. Hasta había soñado con ello varias veces. En su primer sueño, Scorpius era el desconocido. Ella se liaba con él en una fiesta de Hufflepuff (no sabe muy bien por qué tiene que ser Hufflepuff, pero en su sueño era todo amarillo). Por la mañana, él, todavía insatisfecho, se le acercaba por detrás, le rodeaba las caderas y le susurraba al oído.

¿Cómo reaccionarías si un desconocido te hiciese esto?

El despertador había parado el sueño justo en ese momento y ella no había sido capaz de volver a él. Tampoco es que quisiese: le daba demasiada vergüenza.

El segundo sueño había sido dos días después. En él, se había alisado el pelo como le había enseñado su madre y estaba eligiendo libros en la biblioteca cuando Scorpius se le acercaba por detrás, le agarraba las caderas y le susurraba al oído un nombre que no era el suyo. Otra chica aparecía en medio del escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda a Rose y le pegaba. Scorpius estaba desconcertado.

¿Cómo reaccionarías si un desconocido te hiciese esto?

Ese sueño no le había dado opción a reaccionar, pero también había acabado demadiado pronto.

Esa misma mañana se había despertado tras el tercer sueño. Había sido el más extraño. Ella perseguía a un chico y quería besarle pero él no se dejaba. Luego, la sorprendía agarrándola por detrás y susurrándole al oído. Cuando se daba la vuelta, no era el chico el que tenía detrás, sino Scorpius. Ella estaba decepcionada. También se despertó.

¿Cómo reaccionarías si un desconocido te hiciese esto?

Ya lo sabía. Se había dado la vuelta en el sueño. Se daría la vuelta.

Llevaba una semana sin ver a Scorpius. Era algo habitual ya que normalmente solo le veía en la clase de Pocione de los Jueves tras la cual comían y se iban a estudiar juntos a la biblioteca. Raramente estudiaban. Alguna vez habían hecho una redacción urgente. Otras, hablaban, en la parte de atrás de la sección de Adivinación. Era la más alejada de la bibliotecaria quisquillosa. Cuando no llovía pensaban en ir al patio pero no podían ir a la hierba. Esa era la apuesta: un año entero sin ir a la hierba en tres horas libres. Como los dos las tenían los jueves por la tarde, cumplían juntos la apuesta. La habían perdido contra Jan y Niita, el año anterior. Albus no se había metido y había hecho bien.

Era la primera vez en la que Rose se tiraba toda la semana pensando en (y soñando con) Scorpius. Había sido su culpa. Estaban hablando de novelas románticas y adivinación. Rose se puso de pie. Scorpius se puso detrás de ella.

¿Cómo reaccionarías si un desconocido te hiciese esto?

Ella se había sonrojado horrores. Se lo había susurrado en el cuello, no en la oreja, y luego habían oído la voz de Albus que susurraba con Niita. Scorpius se había separado de ella, alzando la cejas divertido y había puesto cara de "qué crío soy, ríete de mi". Esa cara que ponía siempre. La que desarmaba a Rose, sin saber muy bien cómo.

Ahora, se dirigía a clase de Pociones con todos sus sueñas detrás de ella. Con desconocidos con cara de Scorpius susurrándole al cuello desde atrás. Sólo de pensarlo se ponía realmente nerviosa. Entró en la sala.

Scorpius estaba hablando con el profesor. Niita se le acercó y le empezó a hablar de algo. Ella le hizo caso. Luego se acercó Albus. Y Jan. Cuando Scorpius soltó al profesor, éste les llamó la atención y empezó la clase. En el último segundo miró al rubio que alzó las cejas como saludo. Ella respondió algo.  
Luego fueron a comer en una nube de conversaciones vagas. Cuando Rose aún se estaba acabando el postre, Niita llamó su atención:

-Ya solo queda un mes de castigo, Rosie, pero no demores el postre. La hora de comer ha acabado: a la biblioteca, ¿no Scorp?

-Sí, señora - contestó él. Cogió su mochila y miró a Rose. - ¿Vienes, Ro?

-Enseguida.

Apuró el plato y se levantó cogiendo sus cosas. Una parte de ella no quería hacer esperar a Scorpius ahí de pie, aunqie otra aún muriese de la vergüenza. No sabía si era bueno o malo ver a Scorpius tan poco. Los jueves eran sus días Slytherin e iba con Albus, Jan, Niita y Scorpius. Los había conocido en una salida a Hogsmeade, la primera (menos a Albus, claro, era su primo) y siempre les dedicaba un día de la semana. Jan y Niita, por otro lado, tampoco estaban siempre con Albus y Scorpius.

El rubio andaba un paso y medio por delante de ella y no podía evitar mirar su espalda. No es que llevase mucha ropa. Una camiseta azul, de esas con forma de T. Su túnica estaba arrugada en su mochila. Solía decir que le daba calor.

Llegaron a la biblioteca muy rápido y en seguida estaban en su mesa. Scorpius parecía normal, aunque a lo mejor también estaba nervioso y ella no se daba cuenta. A lo mejor se le había olvidado.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? Porque yo no, así que voto por la redacción de Pociones que nos han mandado ahora.

-Genial, voy a por los libros - dijo Rose, captando la ocasión para separarse de él.

Fue un error. Cuando llegó a la sección de Pociones y se puso a buscar el libro sobre antídotos, notó otra vez las manos en las caderas.

-Al final no contestaste a mi pregunta - susurró Scorpius.

-Me daría la vuelta, para ver quién es mi agresor - le dijo haciendo lo que decía, sintiéndose valiente de repente.

-Eso es peligroso, Rosie - susurró él acercándose a sus labios. - Dejarías expuestos tus labios a cualquier agresión.

No sabía qué contestar. Estaba muy nerviosa y el corazón le latía como nunca antes, así que le besó ella a él.

-No creo que ningún desconocido me hiciese esto, Scorp. Él sería el expuesto.

-Si no te conoce, no puede saberlo - contestó él, con una sonrisa a medias, quizá sorprendido.

-Si se lo dejo saber, pronto dejará de ser tan desconocido - apuntó ella, lanzándose al vacío. Quizás Scorpius no quería nada más que un beso.

-Entonces espero ser el único desconocido que se exponga a ti.

-Lo mismo digo, desconocido que acecha en la oscuridad.

Se besaron de nuevo y...

Una tosecilla simpática los interrumpió.

-Sois unos melosos rosas que me darán diabetes. Está prohibido besarse en la biblioteca. Es un castigo por perder una apuesta. Qué descarados sois.

Era Niita. Detrás de ella iba Jan, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado otra apuesta. Y así era.

-Nit...

Y la besó. Scorpius y Rose se indignaron. Los dos se quejaron porque Jan y Niita estaban incumpliendo las normas impuestas por la segunda.

-Es que Nit dijo que lode la biblioteca no era romántico y que no juntaría a nadie y apostamos. Ella perdió.

-¡Eso es porque tú, Jan, tenías información confidencial! - acusó Scorpius.

Rose entendió la indirecta. Niita también.

-¿Desde cuando vas detrás de Rose?

-Desde que decidió perder la apuesta con un castigo tan dulce y soñado, ¿no? - intentó adivinar Rose, picante. Encantada.

-Un poco más, criatura osada que se cree tan seductora.

-No desmientes mis creencias...

Se besaron otra vez y Niita les hizo el favor de volver a llamarlos melosos, hacer ruidos de arcadas e irse y dejarles solos, a lo suyo.

* * *

Vomitemos, diabetes, rosa, todo cliché puro, terrible, lo más rosa que hay... Me pregunto si esto puede ganar.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
